Meet Keira
by Vegeta-Holic
Summary: A new person has moved into CC for a short time! What will Vegeta do! ...Incomplete...
1. Meet Keira

'Kay fools, I hope ya'll know I don't own DBZ. Or my cousin's character, Keira.

"talking"

.::thinking::.

-actions-

Vegeta walked through the halls of Capsule Corp., once again lost in the endless maze. A vein bulged in his forehead. He never understood why they had so many rooms in that blasted house. He stopped infront of a random door, for he smelled a new scent. I knocked on the door, due to him being slightly polite. No one answered the door, so he tried again. Again, no one answered. He was getting more and more aggravated. The ki inside that room was not sleeping… His eyebrow twitched, nor was the ki a man's. He turned the knob of the door slowly, hoping that the person inside was fully dressed, and not in a awkward situation. He opened the door. Looking around, he stepped inside, carefully mind you, only to find a lump under the sheets of the slightly large guest bed in the corner of the room. Vegeta sniffed once more… He was getting closer. That scent was coming from under the sheets. He sniffed a little more. His eyes widened. That was the scent of a.. Of a dog?! He stood confused, his bottom left eyelid twitching(thanks Chu!). He walked up, again carefully, and poked the person, or thing, under the sheets. It moved a bit. Vegeta cocked an eyebrow. What could this thing be? It couldn't be a dog. Unless it was a really BIG dog. He poked the lump again, this time hearing a growl. "…so it is a dog…" he whispered to himself, though sadly the one under the sheets heard. The sheets of the guest bed were flung up and onto Vegeta.

"I AM NOT A DOG!!!" It was a woman's voice. Or more of a teenage voice. Vegeta removed the sheets from his body, letting him see. His eyes widened once more. It was a girl, looking around the age of 16 or 17. He gasped as he saw what was adorned ontop of her head. Small dog-like ears. "Good Lord…"

The girl's eyebrow twitched, a vein bulging from her forehead in an anime-like manner. "WHO ARE YOU AND WHAT DO YOU WANT!? IT'S RUDE TO JUST WALTZ INTO A LADY'S ROOM WITHOUT BEING LET IN!!! WHAT IF I WAS NAKED OR SOMETHING?!" the girl roared. Apparently, Vegeta noticed, she didn't like her personal space being invaded.

"My.. My name is Vegeta. I'm the husband of the woman who owns this building. Who in h.f.i.l. are you?!" Vegeta pointed to the girl, gasping also as he saw a dog-like tail appear behind her.

"Vegeta… Hey, Bulma-san told me about you." she smiled. "Sorry about that." she grinned, almost like Goku's, causing Vegeta to shudder. "My name's Keira." she held out her hand. She had a normal white shirt on, and it looked like the sleeves were ripped off. She also wore some kind of armour on her chest and stomach. She had dark brown, slightly tight pants on, also. Along with some hand-made boots that had some kind of animal fur around the top. Vegeta took her hand and shook it. "Keira, huh? So, what are you?" he let her hand go.

"What am I?"

"…Yeah." Vegeta pointed to her ears, then to her tail.

"Oooooh." Keira giggled. "I'm a wolf-demon." she smiled.

"o.O"

"Don't you know what a wolf-demon is?" she blinked, taking a step closer to Vegeta. Causing Vegeta to take one step back from her. He shook his head. 'Wolf-demon'? He's never ever HEARD of something like that!

"My mate is somewhere in the building too." she smirked. "Thought I don't know where that is… I sent him off to go somewhere to think about what he did." she nodded sternly.

"Wha.. What did he do?" Vegeta twitched, trying to get to the door to get away from this weirdo.

"My Sesshie? Of, he started to attack Miss Bulma-san. But I stopped him." she smiled.

"HE WHAT?!!?" Vegeta balled his hands into fists. He couldn't stand it when someone attacked, or tried to attack, the person he loved most. Bulma.

"Yeah, I tried to attack Bulma-san, but I stopped him, so don't worry. She didn't get hurt."

"SHE BETTER NOT HAVE!!!" he ran out of the room, going in search of Bulma. But Bulma is not what he's going to find. Keira ran after him. "Hey! Dude, wait up!" she followed after, winding and turning down TONS of hallways, trying to keep up with the extremely fast Saiyajin.


	2. The all mighty dogdemon

Hnnnnnnnnnn… I SAID I DON'T OWN DBZ!!!! -huffs-

"talking"

.::_thinking_::.

-actions-

Keira tried to catch up with Vegeta for a short time, but Vegeta started to slow down, due to him passing so many doors, that Bulma could be in any of them. He finally stopped infront of another random door, sensing another… Can you guess? Yeah, another ki. This time it was a man's. Vegeta's eyes widened. It was a POWERFUL man's ki. Very strong, yes. Vegeta opened the door, not caring about knocking. And yet again, he found another lump under some sheets on another large guest bed. The tv was on, but it wasn't on a channel Vegeta liked to watch. The Discovery Channel. It was just ending a show about wolves. "Hn.." Vegeta sniffed the air. Once again, the smell of a dog. He sweatdropped.

"...Hey, dude, what're you doing? My mate is in here, can't you sense him?" Keira spoke up. Vegeta twitched, so he was in here...

"Yes I can sense him, I just didn't_ **know** _ it was him." he huffed, walking over to the bed in one swift move, shocking Keira as she thought he was too short for him to move like that…. Due to him being the height of 4'11. While she was a good 5'7.

Vegeta poked the object under the sheets, hearing a snort of discomfort come out from underneath. "It's awake then?" Vegeta blinked. Keira twitched once more, "HE'S A HE, NOT AN IT!!!" she roared. Vegeta once again noticed something about her,… she didn't like her or her loved ones being thought out as things or 'its'. Vegeta "hmphed", and stepped away from the bed. Keira sighed. "Lemme wake him up." she pushed the short man aside. "Hey!" Vegeta snorted.

Keira sighed, and started to whisper in the lumps ear. Or where the ear should be, to be exact. "Oh Sesshie-kuuuun… It's time to.. Wake..! UP!!!" she screamed in his ear.

"WAHHH!!! WHADDI DO!? WHADDI DO!?" 'Sesshie' sat up in a bolt under the covers, making a bigger lump. Keira started to laugh. She pulled the sheets away to reveal a very frazzled Sesshoumaru. "Hey koi." she pecked him on the cheek. Vegeta cringed. He never did like that mushy, kissie, stuff. Though he sometimes tolerated it... He thought back to the times when he and Bulma would just… he cringed again as the word came to mind… snuggle. They'd snuggle all curled up in bed, either talking to each other, or listening to the other person talk, or sometimes just sit there and reflect upon their relationship throughout the years. He smiled, remembering all the times he had made her smile. .::_Kuso, I'm getting soft…::. _he thought to himself. He watched as Sesshoumaru glared at a now giggling Keira. "So this is your mate, eh?" he questioned, taking a step closer to Sesshoumaru to get a better look. (AN: Must I explain what Sesshie looks like? TTTT) Vegeta stared at his beautiful long, silver, hair… Which right now was in tangles… But it was still beautiful. He sighed, good, no dog ears. But what the heck is that fluffy thing? Vegeta poked it with curiosity. Sesshoumaru shrieked, still in a sleepy state of mind. "DON'T TOUCH MY TAILLLLLL!!!!!" Vegeta raised both eyebrows. That's a big tail. He chuckled. "Well it looks like we all have tails here huh?" Sesshoumaru gave him an awkward look. "I see no tail on you… human." Vegeta gasped. "I am no human!! I am the Great and Powerful Saiyajin No Ouji!!"(thanks again Chu!). Sesshoumaru sweatdropped. "Saiya-wha?"

Vegeta sweatdropped. "Saiyajin. That's what race I am. And I suppose you are a demon like your mate here?" Keira blushed. Sesshoumaru nodded. "I am a dog-demon.". Vegeta twitched. .::_Great... We have two more muts to join our animals.::. _He snorted. Keira looked at him. "What's wrong?"

"Oh? Nothing, nothing." he smirked. Keira grimaced. _.::He's creepy when he smirks…::._

Vegeta looked at Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru looked back. They both blinked. "Nice hair." they both said in unison. Vegeta chuckled. "Thanks." Sesshoumaru nodded. "Yes, thanks…" he twitched. Keira frowned. They weren't getting along as well as she had hoped. She always wants Sesshoumaru to get along with any new friends, if she wants to call Vegeta that, so that he doesn't kill them. Vegeta started to glare at Sesshoumaru. "Where's Bulma...?" he didn't blink once. Sesshoumaru smirked. "I didn't kill her. Keira stopped me." he looked to Keira, who waved. Vegeta frowned. "That doesn't answer my question." Sesshoumaru looked back to Vegeta. "I don't know where she is. She went off running after I _threatened _ to kill her." he smirked once more. Vegeta scowled. "If there is but **one **scratch on my wife... you will pay." Keira was growing uncomfortable of how the two were acting. "Um, hey, Vedge, why don't we go looking for Bulma-san? What do you say?" she smiled weakly, grabbing his wrist. He looked to her. "Fine. As long as puppy-boy here doesn't come." Sesshoumaru growled. "Hey!"

Keira shot a death-glare to Sesshoumaru. "He has a right to call you names, you know. You almost killed his wife!" she flicked him in the head. She then dragged Vegeta out of the room, leaving a confused Sesshoumaru behind. "Hmph... I'm her mate, she can't talk to me like that!"

Keira dragged Vegeta down the halls and into Bulma's lab, oddly, it seemed as thought she knew this place better than Vegeta! "Hey, how did you know how to get here so fast?" Vegeta got his wrist away from Keira's grasp. Keira grinned. "I have a very good memory. _Most _wolf-demon's do. Unlike... Kouga…" she twitched. Vegeta blinked. "Kouga?"

Keira nodded. "Kouga is one of the main leaders in the wolf-demon tribes. He wanted to be my mate, but I love Sesshoumaru.. My koi.." she mused. Vegeta twitched(AN: Ravyn and I love twitching in our RPs). Keira sighed dreamily. "Well, lets go find Bulma-san." she started to walk into the deep rooms of the lab. Vegeta close behind.


End file.
